


sins of past | green lantern

by dorkjrdan



Category: DC Comics, Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkjrdan/pseuds/dorkjrdan
Summary: "sometimes it's too late to fix things... or not?"
Relationships: Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner/Tora Olafsdotter, Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz & Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner & Alan Scott & John Stewart, Soranik Natu/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> about four corpsmen but mostly hal jordan!

**30 YEARS LATER**

"Four legs on a table." John said while raising his four fingers. 

Hal contunied, "Four walls on a house." Kyle followed him. "Four seats in a Mustang GT."

"Four Corpsmen forever." They finished the sentence together and left.

-

 _Four years,_ Hal thought when he was going home. It has been four years since Guy died. The guilt came back suddenly. He couldn't stop thinking about that day. It was all his fault...

When he realized that he was coming in front of the door, he took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. He couldn't let Carol see him like that.

When he inserted the key in the lock and entered, he found Carol while dealing with the documents. "Honey, didn't we agree to not bringing work to the house?"

"How was John and Kyle?" asked Carol without taking her head off the papers.

Hal put the key on the table and started to take off his jacket. "John said he won't run for elections this year, bored with politics. And Kyle-" Hal stopped and looked at his hand, his hand was starting to erased. "Carol, honey, I think something happening to me."

"Hal, I'm busy-" Carol turned her head that Hal was completely erased. She threw the papers on her lap to the floor with hurry. "HAL?!"

-

"No, I'm done, David." John threw the jacket over the seat. "I'm retiring, tired of all this."

John was expecting a refuse but there was nothing. John was looking at the phone then he noticed his hand being erased. "What the f-" disappeared completely before he could finish his sentence. 

-

Kyle hurriedly closed the door behind him. How could he forget? Sarko was coming to him that evening and the house was covered with papers and pencils. 

Soranik always complained that he had left his art objects. Soranik used to always complain about his art objects all over the house. "No wonder she divorced me. I'm so messy." Kyle muttered, as he pushed the papers in his hand in a drawer. "Thank god, Sarko became a doctor instead of artist. Or else she would've lose her mind."

"Despite all your mistakes, you were always a good father, aren't you?" Kyle froze. He haven't heard him for years. He turned his back while creating his uniform with his ring. He was flesh and blood. "You were better than _mine_. Yes, you were irresponsible but never forced Sarko to live your life."

Kyle stayed where he was, not knowing what to do. He knew he couldn't win in a fight with him. He was old now, didn't have any chance. "What do you want?"

"I wanna make him suffer," he said. "And you're gonna help me."

**TODAY**

"Come on, wouldn't it be cool?" said Guy while eating a potato chips. "You, me, Hal and Kyle; hang out every week."

John lifted his head from the tower he made of toothpicks. "Every week? We have a work to do Guy."

"You're building a tower from toothpicks right now."

John frowned. He was about to say something smart then suddenly an old man appeared beside them. There was gray between his short cut black hair and his face was wrinkled but John recognized him. "Oh my God, you're me!"

-

"Come on, Carol-" said Hal, running after Carol. "Give me a last chance. I'll come to work, I promise!"

"Fine!" Carol turned to him boredly. She pointed her finger straight at Hal's chest. "No Green Lantern at work."

"No Green Lantern at work." He repeated.

And an old man suddenly appeared. Hal easily recognized him. Pilot jacket and white hairs on his ears... He hit his forehead. "You must be kidding me!"

-

"I'm done, Donna." Kyle threw his bag over his shoulder. 

Donna held his arm. "Kyle please, you can't go like that."

"I'm sorry, I can't stay." Kyle pulled his arm. "Only bad things have happened since I joined the Titans."

"That's not true."

"Yeah," Gar interjected. "Good things weren't happening before you came either."

Donna turned to Kyle after taking a bad look at Gar. "These are just bad coincidences, Kyle please stay. We need you. _I_ need you." 

"I'm sorry." Kyle turned around so that he suddenly saw his old state in front of him. 

The old man was covered in blood and fell to the ground as soon as he appeared. Donna grabbed him in the air and slowly laid him. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

Old Kyle took the hand of his own youth and spoke hardly. "Hal and John... He... He's back. You have to warn them. You have to warn Hal and John..." and he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**FEW DAYS AGO**

The young man crouched down at Sinestro's bedside and held his hand. "How are you?"

Sinestro coughed. He grimaced with blood coming into his mouth. He knew he didn't have much time, no need to be reminded. "I'm dying."

"Don't say that." the boy shook his hand. Sinestro smiled. "You're optimistic like your father."

The boy didn't like this word but he was not going to argue with the man on his deathbed. Sinestro continued to talk. "You're going to be great leader."

"Me?" The boy shocked. "What about Leora? It is her right to be the leader."

Sinestro touched the boy's chest. "Being a leader is in your blood. You're going to be a much better leader than your father, Parallax."

**TODAY**

"How is he?" asked Kyle while Dr. Mid-Nite taking off his gloves. He spoke without looking up. "He's gonna live but need to rest. As if someone didn't kill him purposely. They wanted him to deliver the message."

"He did." said Hal while he's coming to the room with old Hal. Kyle looked at old Hal but he didn't say anything. Kyle couldn't help thinking that he became more serious as he got older. 

"What's going on?"

Kyle shruged. "I don't know! Old me show up and wanted me to warn you about his return. Whoever he is anyway..."

Old Hal's face changed. He turned his head and gasped for a while. Hal worriedly looked at him. "Are you okay? You're not having a heart attack, right?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, you're old."

Alan coughed in. John, old John and Guy was with him. He hit Hal's head with the construction he made. "Old people don't have heart attacks all the time!"

"Alan?! I didn't mean you, you're not that old." Hal asked his old self. "How old are you?"

"67."

"See? You're probably in your fifties, you're not old Alan."

"I'm in my seventies, Hal."

Guy laughed. "I think it's time to shut up, Hal." 

Old Hal hugged him. "Guy i missed you!"

"Missed me? Where am I in your time?" 

Old John changed the subject. "How is Kyle, Dr Cross?"

"He's fine but I made him sleep."

Hal turned to them with interest. "Can we see him?"

"Sure but be quick and only two people."

Old Hal and John looked at each other and entered as if they had talked that before. Hal sat down on the empty chair as John caressed Kyle's hair. "Who do you think might have done this?"

"Kyle didn't say a name."

Hal clenched his fist. "We know who did this."

John stopped. "Hal, _he_ didn't kill Guy."

"It was all his fault." Hal stood up. He looked at Kyle in bed, but seemed to be suffering a lot from him. His voice trembled as he spoke. "He... He wouldn't hurt anyone. Sinestro... It was all Sinestro's fault."

John was sorry for him. He hold his hand. "I'll stay with Kyle, go get some air."

"But-" John didn't let him talk. "Go. And tell the kids to return to their own lives, we'll stay here tonight."

Hal nodded and went out. Others didn't say anything, even though they noticed the tears in his eyes. After telling them to go home, Hal went up the street and leaned his back against the wall. He took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket. Normally he didn't smoke, but much had changed in the past five years.

When he felt something weird, Hal threw the cigarette in his hand into the puddle on the ground and stepped on it. Slowly, he turned around to look at the young man across. He hadn't changed much since he last saw him. A few streaks of white hair pouring onto his forehead still showed that he was Parallax, but that wasn't the reason why Hal's hurt; it was the yellow fear symbol of his son's chest. "You didn't have to hurt Kyle to reach me."

"Do you think everything is about you?"

Hal raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"I'm not gonna kill you." Martin turned his head to the other side. "Not yet. I wanna make you suffer first."

 _Isn't it enough,_ Hal wanted to say. He was suffering since Guy died. But different words were spilled from his mouth. "You don't have to do this, son. Take of that ring, I can help you. You don't have to do what Sinestro-"

"SINESTRO IS DEAD!"

Hal shocked. He didn't know what he have to feel. Joy? Eelief?

Martin pulled his arms across his chest and started touring the alley."You don't have to say anything. I know you hated him."

"I..." Hal gulped. "Then why don't you come home?"

Martin looked at him angrily. "He wasn't the reason why I joined the Sinestro Corps, it was you! Don't act like he forced me now! He was a father a thousand times better than you!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Martin. Please forgive me."

Martin looked arrogantly at him. "Can you forgive me even if I forgive you? Especially after what happened to Guy Gardner." Martin took a step towards him. "Tell me dad, tell me every time you look at my face you won't see his death."

"You never regret it, do you?" Hal's tone had changed. The begging tone was gone now, it was ice cold. "He was your uncle!"

Martin raised his chin. "It should've been you."

"Would you stop if I had died?"

"Then? Yes. Now? No." Martin brought his face closer to him. "I don't wanna kill you anymore, dad. I wanna make you suffer. I want you to stay all alone, just like I used to."

Hal's face contorted with fear. "What have you done?!"

"I want you to lose everyone you love." Martin smiled and Justice Society building blow up with a huge explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

**YEARS AGO**

"When will dad come, mom?" little Martin looked up.

Carol restlessly looked at the clock on her arm. He should've been here. However, she smiled so as not to show it. "He'll be here soon, honey. He never misses your birthday."

"He did last year."

Carol didn't know what to say, then the door knocked. Hal came in hurriedly. "Carol take your ring, we need you."

"Hal we can't go anywhere, It's Martin's birthday!"

Hal grabbed her by the arm. "There's no time for this! Kilowog was seriously injured, needs help!"

Carol reluctantly went upstairs to get her ring. While waiting, Hal turned his head to his sad son. He mixed his hair and smiled. "Don't worry, I called Howard, he'll get you and you'll celebrate with Uncle Jim, okay?"

"But dad-" Hal kissed him on his head. "I knew you would understand, champ!"

**YEARS LATER**

Hal paused for a moment as he entered his son's room with a smile on his face. His room had changed since the last time he saw. "Where did the planes go?"

Martin closed the book he was reading. "Umm, I removed them. I'm too old for them now, dad."

"What do you mean? I still have some of them in my room?"

Martin pressed his lips together. "Mom hates them."

"I know, luckily she loves me more than she hates them." Hal sat on the bed. "Come on, get ready, I'll enroll you in pilot school."

Martin didn't know what to say for a moment. Finally, he gathered all his courage and spoke. "Dad I want to be lawyer."

Hal's face changed for a moment. Then he laughed. "It was a good joke! Let's get ready and go."

"But dad-"

Hal raised his eyebrows. "Wait, were you serious?"

Martin looked at his father's confused face. For years he had wanted him to be a pilot, now how could he tell him he wanted to be a lawyer? Martin smiled. "No, It was a joke. Let's go."

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

Martin hurried into the guest room. He found his uncle after a short search. "Where are my parents, Uncle Jim?"

"Carol called, she was on the way." Jim stood up. "How are you? Are you excited?"

"What about my dad? Where's he?" Martin had done all this for him. He should be here, should see him.

A hand touched his shoulder. "Honey, I'm so sorry." Carol hugged her son. "You know the war with the Sinestro Corps, your father won't be able to come."

-

"Is this seat taken?" Martin looked up from his drink and looked at the incoming person. A blue-skinned girl of her age was pointing at the chair opposite him. Martin shrugged. "No."

"Great." The girl sat across from him. "I couldn't find where to sit! They were all full."

When Martin turned his head, he saw a lot of empty tables but didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk to anyone after what happened in the morning. 

"You pilots are always upset?"

Martin looked up from his glass. The last thing he wanted at that moment was to talk to someone. "Aren't you pilot?"

"No."

"That's a pilot bar."

The girl brought her face closer to him. "Are you gonna rat me?"

"I... No." Martin blushed.

"Why are you sad? Didn't you graduate today? Don't you have to be happy?"

"None of your business!"

She shrugged. "Fine, keep sulking."

Martin sighed. "My dad didn't come to graduation. I did everything for him, I went that damn pilot school just because he wanted it, but he didn't come to graduation!"

"Daddy issues huh? I can relate. Mine wasn't there for me either, I lived with my mom."

Martin took a sip of his drink. "You're not around here, are you?"

"Earth? No. Where I came from..." When the girl waved her hand in the air, Martin saw her yellow ring. "There is a lot of war. Earth is quieter."

Martin gulped. "You're a Yellow Lantern?"

"And what about it?" She laughed. "Please don't tell me you're thinking I'm evil. Rings are not evil, bearers choose who they will be. Hal Jordan wasn't wearing yellow while destroying Green Lantern Corps, he was wearing green."

"But Parallax was controlling him!"

Leora smiled insolently. "But Parallax wasn't _in_ him."

Martin prepared to get up. "I should go."

"Because I'm yellow? Please, didn't Hal Jordan even wear a yellow ring before?"

Martin stopped where he was. Finally he sat back and asked the question he has been thinking for minutes. "Why aren't you in war?"

"Do I have to join in every war just because I am wearing this ring? They can eat each other, I have a life."

Martin didn't say anything. If wearing the ring didn't mean joining in every battle, why didn't his father come? 

Finally she broke the silence. "That means you don't afraid of me anymore?"

"That means I'm gonna give you a chance." Martin held out his hand. "I'm Martin Jordan."

The girl looked at him in surprise. "You father is Hal Jordan?!"

"Are _you_ going to run away from me now?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm Leora _Drak_."

**FEW MONTHS LATER**

"I'm glad you thought that... Picnic thing?" said Leora while eating a cookie. "It's called picnic, right?"

Martin laughed from where he lay. "Yeah."

Leora lay beside him and put her head on his chest. "Where are you looking?"

"How is there, Leora? Space?" Martin looked at her. "My father last took me when I was ten, and then he never did."

"Why?"

He looked at stars. "He wanted me to live a normal life. To be free."

"He wanted you to be free but forced you to go to pilot school even though you didn't want it." Leora sat up. "It seemed to me that he's actually trying to make you live the life he wants for himself." 

"No, he..." _Won't?_ Martin knew she was right but didn't want to accept that. 

Finally Leora changed the subject. "Wanna see? The space, I mean."

"How?"

Leora put her hand on her ring. "My dad taught me that." When she raised his hand, there were now two rings. Leora handed the second ring to him.

"But it's yellow. If my dad learns that-"

Leora smiled slyly. "He won't." 

"I hope so." He wore the ring. He couldn't help but smile as he formed on the costume. He had wanted to use a ring for years, but his father wouldn't let him. Several times her mother or Uncle Guy gave their rings, but not much.

"Do you know how to fly?" asked Leora. She wore her costume too.

"Uncle Guy taught me." Martin started to fly and she followed him.

Martin laughed when they reached the surface of the moon. "This is amazing!"

"You can keep it if you want." 

"Wouldn't your father be mad?" She stopped laughing. "I don't think he'd care. You should worry about yours."

Martin touched the ground. "He doesn't even come home."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He looked at her. "I'm not anymore because you're with me." He touched her hair. "You're all I need." and kissed her."

-

When Martin came home smiling, he was surprised to see his father in the living room. "Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were in space." 

"What time is Martin? It's almost rising, where were you?"

Martin set his backpack down. "I was with my girlfriend."

"Liar!" Hal got up from the seat in anger. "Do you think my ring can't sense the yellow energy on you?!"

"Dad I..."

"Give that ring to me!"

Martin didn't want to give it over, but handed the ring to him so as not to make any more noise and wake his mother. Hal smashed the ring in one move. "You knew I was fighting with them for years! How could you wear it?!"

"Rings are not evil, Dad."

"Don't tell me about that nonsense! Even the best Yellow Lanterns like Soranik and Arkillo have joined the greens because yellow corrupt people!”

"You weren't wearing yellow when you destroyed Oa! You were wearing green!"

Martin fell back as Hal hit him. 

"HAL!" He froze where he was. He first looked at Carol then at Martin. "I'm so sorry, Martin."

"Stay away from me!" Martin headed for the door. As soon as he opened the door, he encountered Leora and the Sinestro Corps. Leora climbed down beside him and looked at his bleeding lip. "Are you okay?"

"I... What are you doing here?"

"I thought something happened to you when the ring was broken and... My dad was with me and..." Leora looked at the corps in their hills. "He wanted to help." 

Martin looked at his father at the door. He seemed to stand before the door but couldn't dare to move forward. Martin muttered. "I'm fine."

"Martin, come inside. Now." Hal said in a stern voice. He was still looking at Sinestro Corps.

"Why? So you can hit me again?"

Carol came outside. Seems like she didn't care about Sinestro Corps. "I won't let him touch you. Please come inside, honey."

"Mom I..." Martin shook his head. "Over the years you let him do whatever he wanted me to do. You knew I didn't want to be a pilot, but you never told him. You are not better than him."

Carol looked him sadly. "Martin, I know you're angry, you are right to be angry, but that's not the way. Please come home and let's talk."

"Don't listen to her." A pink-faced man landed on the ground. His hair was turning gray and his face was wrinkled, but Martin knew him. Everyone knew him. Who wouldn't have known Sinestro? "My daughter told me what happened, if you stay with them they will continue to impose their own thoughts on you."

Martin shocked. "You daughter?" He understands what's happening in seconds. Martin turned to Leora, more confused. "Is your father Sinestro?!"

Leora simply shrugged. "Stay away from my son, Sinestro!" Hal came outside. "I may not be a great father, but I won't take lessons from you."

Sinestro ignored him. He held his hand to Martin. "Come with us, we respect all colors, unlike greens. You don't have to go to war either, you can live with Leora as you wish."

"Martin don't!" Carol hold his arm. "Please, for me."

Martin hugged his mother and kissed her on her cheek then walked away from her. "I'm sorry, Mom." said and hold Sinestro's hand. 


End file.
